The gas turbine engine is the preferred class of internal combustion engine for many high power applications. Fundamentally, the gas turbine engine features an upstream rotating compressor coupled to a downstream turbine, and a combustion chamber in-between. The combustion chamber can include multiple mixers to mix fuel and air prior to combustion. Typically, each mixer requires an individual fuel injector tip to spray the fuel into the mixer's airflow.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.